


Summer Rain

by CODE717



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CODE717/pseuds/CODE717
Summary: Seokmin receives an invitation from his old high school for a reunion.





	

**Present Day**

Seokmin brings down his pen and breathes in deep. The smell of caffeine and chocolatey sweetness awaken his senses. He sits on his favorite spot in his favorite coffee shop while working on his manuscript. He looks out the window and takes a moment to watch the people passing by. He sees an old man in a trench coat on a bench, palm open towards the sky probably filled with small grains of sunflower seeds. A young girl in a buttery yellow dress was running down the street, a basket filled with daisies in her hand. She must love yellow, he thought. 

His phone rings.

“Seokmin speaking.”

“Yeah. I’m working on it. No. I’m not partying at-” Seokmin looked at his watch, “four in the afternoon.”

“I’m working on it Wonwoo. I’ll send it to you when I’m done.” Seokmin ended the call before Wonwoo could even say anything.

“Tough day?” A tall man with blond hair placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of him.

“He won’t shut up. I’m kind of stuck in a block and he keeps on pressuring me.” Seokmin pocketed his phone and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

“Remind me to send him cupcakes tomorrow. If he’s actually calling you nonstop he must be stressed as well.” The tall blond said as he sat in front of Seokmin. “You shouldn’t be harsh on him. It’s his job to keep you on schedule. So, how far are you into this?”

“Thanks Mingyu. I actually finished my first draft but I feel like there’s something missing.” Seokmin looked over his notes.

“I think you need a break. When was the last time you were on a vacation?” Mingyu said as he took Seokmin’s notes from the latter’s hand and started reading it.

“Can’t. I need something by next week.” Seokmin says as he rests his head on the table.

“Interesting.” Mingyu hums as he turns to another page.

Seokmin quirked an eyebrow towards Mingyu.

“Romance. You’re writing about romance. Is this something the publishing company asked of you? You’re Lee Seokmin synonymous to horror and thrillers.” Mingyu said as he handed Seokmin his notes. “Since when did you start writing about love?”

“I just felt like it.” Seokmin said as he looked outside. The old man was gone.

“Ey, don’t be like this. The last time you wrote about romance was third year college after you broke up with this guy… what was his name again?

“Soonyoung. He was Wonwoo’s roommate you know. We used to hang out together.” Seokmin said as he looked at Mingyu.

“A cheating man is a dead man to me… as I was saying… spill.” Mingyu said as he took a bite of Seokmin’s chocolate mousse. “I’m surprised you’re not yet diabetic.”

“I love chocolates.” Seokmin said as he went over his notes again. “...a mail came in this morning.”

“What you can’t pay your bills anymore?” Mingyu said feigning shock.

“Shut up. I’m financially secure.” Seokmin said as he took the fork from Mingyu.

“You should be.” Mingyu replied.

“It’s an invitation.” Seokmin continued and took a piece of his mousse. Chocolate makes him feel better.

“One of your exes invited you to their wedding?” Mingyu nearly shouted.

“No. Shut up and let me finish.” Seokmin said as he chewed.

“Shutting up.” Mingyu said while making a zip motion.

“It’s a highschool reunion.” Seokmin continued.

“So? Just go. It’s not like… oh shit.” Mingyu’s eyes widen.

“Don’t curse.” Seokmin whispered.

“Don’t tell me you’re still hung up on…” Mingyu leaned in closer and whispered.

“You’re not helping.” Seokmin faceplanted his face on the table.

“How many years has it been Seokmin? The guy probably doesn’t even remember you. Besides it’s just a party.” Mingyu said as he patted Seokmin’s head. “You’re Lee Seokmin a successful novelist. What is this person even like? For you to be a mess like this after what? Fifteen years?”

“Seventeen. It’s been seventeen years.”

 

 

**_19th of November, Twenty Years Ago_ **

Seokmin sat idly on one of the chairs. It was a cold Saturday. His parents were devout believers. At a young age, his mother discovered he had a great voice so she made him join the ministry choir. Most of the choir members were older than him. He did not have close friends but Jihoon from another class was nice to him. Boys his age spent their time in sports. He is not good at sports so he figured choir practice on Saturdays is not so bad.

“Can I sit here?” Seokmin hurriedly looked up to where the voice came from. He had black hair, doe eyes, soft lips and sunkissed skin. Seokmin didn’t realize he was staring until the person asked again. His voice is beautiful, Seokmin thought.

“Uh… yeah sure.” Seokmin finally came out with a reply and the boy smiled and sat beside him. He was holding a guitar.

“My name is Joshua. Joshua Hong. I just moved here.” The boy held out his hand and a soft smile on his face.  
Seokmin took the boy's hand. He must love his guitar, Seokmin thought.

“Seokmin. Lee Seokmin.”

 

 

**_11th of May, Nineteen Years Ago_ **

Later on, Seokmin would find out that they go to the same school and Joshua is in the same class as he was. They were seatmates.

Seokmin liked being with Joshua. Seokmin enjoyed Joshua’s company. They were inseparable. They partnered up for lab reports, projects and experiments. Wherever Seokmin was, Joshua was there and wherever Joshua was, Seokmin was there. They would join school festivals for fun. Joshua with his guitar and Seokmin singing. Sometimes they would win, sometimes they won’t. It was fun all the same.

“Hey Joshua.” Seokmin said. They were studying in Seokmin’s room. Joshua was lying down on Seokmin’s bed while Seokmin sat near the headboard.

“Yeah?” Joshua said as he continued writing an essay he needed to pass tomorrow.

“What do you think of me?” Seokmin uttered while fiddling with the edges of his notes.

“You’re the best person in the world next to my mom and dad.” Joshua said smiling.

“I… I like you.” Seokmin said and looked out of the window.

Joshua looked up to him. “Well… I like you too.”

“I… really... like you Joshua.” Seokmin turned to look at Joshua.

“Is this why you’ve been avoiding me all week?” Joshua said as he sat up and faced Seokmin.

“I… I’ve been thinking about it… thinking about you… thinking about us.” Seokmin looked down to his fingers.

“Don’t think too much. You might hurt yourself.” Joshua smiled and moved in closer. He kissed Seokmin’s temple.

 

 

**_17th of July, Eighteen Years Ago_ **

“What are your plans after high school?” Seokmin asked as he and Joshua lied on blankets underneath the stars. Their class was out in a summer camp. He looked at the stars.

“Haven’t thought much of it yet.” Joshua replied softly.

“I want to be a journalist.” Seokmin said. He had been inspired to be one after joining the school paper. 

“You’d be a great newscaster.” Joshua turned to his side and propped his arm. He looked at Seokmin.

“You’d think will still be together ten years from now?” Seokmin asked the stars and looked at Joshua.

They were together. As much as Seokmin liked Joshua, Joshua liked him too. They became boyfriends. They were a couple. Their parents loved them together.

“Yeah we would still be together. I love you and you love me.”

After ten years that night they were no longer together. After seventeen years, it all seemed like a distant dream to Seokmin. All his memories of Joshua were now faded.

Seokmin thought that he and Joshua were like stars in the skies, turns out they were nothing but fireworks, beautiful yet fleeting.

 

**Present Day**

“You never did tell me how you broke up.” Mingyu said as he sat on the couch in Seokmin’s living room.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Seokmin said as he typed on his laptop. He kept on writing a paragraph and deleting them afterwards.

“It could help you, you know… considering on how stuck up you are on this romance thing.” Mingyu said as he looked over some of the stray printed drafts. “When is the party anyway?”

“Later.”

“Are you sure about going? I mean you could just totally bail and no one will be mad. Tell them you have a manuscript to finish after all you’re the bestselling author Lee Seokmin.” Mingyu stood up and went to the kitchen to look over the fridge.

“Can’t bail. My favorite teacher personally sent in a letter. She wanted to see me. You were all up for me to go. What changed?” Seokmin took off his glasses and pinched his nose bridge.

“Nothing. Wonwoo thought it might not be good for you. But he doesn’t get it sometimes. Experience is important. It’s feels more real when you’ve felt it then you write it.” Mingyu said holding a fridge magnet in his hand.

“Why are you not writing anymore?” Seokmin looked at Mingyu. Whereas Seokmin excelled in horror and thrillers, romance was Mingyu’s.

“I’m… I’m not great.”

“It’s a writer to writer assessment. Don’t think I’ve gone soft.” Seokmin said as he threw an orange to Mingyu.

“I’m fine with my coffee shop.” Mingyu looked at the orange in his hand.

“He’s still waiting for you to send him a draft. You should try again. Jun is always open for writers in case you don’t want him.”

“You should stop being nervous. It’s just a party.”

“I should right?” Seokmin said as he lightly scratched the back of his nape. “It’s just a party.”

 

 

“It’s just a party.” Seokmin kept on repeating to himself as he sat on the driver’s seat of his car.

Seokmin got off his car and headed towards the gym of his old high school. It feels surreal walking down the halls. He sees new buildings were plant gardens used to be. As he walked, he got reminded why he used to loved going to school. As he walked, he got reminded of old memories he wanted forget. It was a lie if he was not teary-eyed when he stepped at the gym where the party was held. He saw Jihoon’s name on the guest list. He tried looking for him.

He wasn’t really expecting to see one of his exes in his high school reunion. Joshua he was expecting but Soonyoung with Jihoon although probable he just didn’t imagine it.

“Seokmin.” Jihoon waved to him. Soonyoung then turned to look. However, instead of the anger he once felt for him, he was filled with a weird sense of peace. Seokmin waved back and smiled. He and Soonyoung is a story for another day.

“Seokmin! You’re here I thought you wouldn’t make it.” Another voice called out to him. It was a woman. It was Miss Jung. She thought them literature. She said Seokmin had it in him. She believed in Seokmin. 

“I couldn’t possibly miss it when my favorite teacher wrote a letter herself.” Seokmin said as he hugged the old lady. He missed his mother.

“Here, come sit with me.” Miss Jung pulled Seokmin towards a table. Seokmin sat on one of the chairs. The table was empty. “No one wanted to sit with the old lady.”

“That’s not true.” Seokmin said and the old woman smiled at him.

“You were always a darling Seokmin. This old lady is a little thirsty, I’ll just get something to drink.”

“I’ll get it for you.”

“No. Just stay here. I’ll be back.” Seokmin was about to protest but the old woman gave him a look. He yielded.

He was looking around. He did not know if he should be happy, a part of him was relieved but a greater part of him was hoping. A greater part of him was hoping and he bitterly laughs at himself.

“Can I sit here?” Seokmin wonders if he remembers. 

He thinks if the memories were really faded like he thought them to be. Because it was far too vivid, far too close to be distant dreams that he makes them to be. He asked again. Seokmin is slowly being flooded of nights spent out late underneath the stars and of hidden kisses in the hallways. He turned to look at where the voice was coming from.

Seokmin thought about this moment as soon as he finished reading the invitation from his high school. He thought about the things he would say and the things he would do. He had so many questions, where have you been, when did you get here, how are you doing, what have you been up to and why did we broke up. None of them reaches his mouth and all he could say was yes.

Joshua sat beside him.

“Jisoo you’re here.” Miss Jung chose the right moment to come back. Seokmin felt like he was suffocating as they sat in silence.

Miss Jung offered the questions. They only needed to answer. Seokmin learned that Joshua continued his studies in the US. He was a doctor. He just came back two months ago. He was practicing at a public hospital in the city. He also learned that people no longer called him Joshua but Jisoo. 

The party ended and everyone was getting ready to leave. Seokmin went to the parking lot. He saw Joshua, he saw Jisoo again. He got into his car.

“Party’s over.” He sent a quick message to Mingyu.

His phone lit up. “Good job. Sent a draft. Talk to you tomorrow. Be safe.”

Seokmin starts his engine and make his way outside the school. He stops in front of the bus stop. Joshua, Jisoo was sitting there, waiting.

“Bus operations stopped an hour ago.” Seokmin said as he took a step in front of Jisoo.

“Oh. I… it used to run this late.” Jisoo said. Seokmin sat beside him.

“Why?” Seokmin said as he looked on the ground.

“It was better that way.” Jisoo said.

“Without any goodbyes?” Seokmin’s voice was cracking in the seams.

“I’m sorry.”

“I looked for you.”

“I’m sorry... You should leave.”

“I’m gonna give you a lift… for old time’s sake…” Seokmin wiped his tears he didn’t know were falling and took Jisoo’s wrist.

“You don’t have to.” Jisoo tried to break free from Seokmin’s hold.

“I want to.”

“Please don’t be like this… don’t be too nice… you’re supposed to hate me… you’re supposed to be mad at me. I left without a word...” Jisoo was crying. Seokmin hugged him.

“Don’t think too much. You’re hurting yourself.” Seokmin said as he kissed Jisoo’s temple.

 

 

Mingyu’s phone lights up. It was a message from Seokmin. “I’ll see you on Saturday. I want you to meet someone.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are a product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance of such incidents, places or figures to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and or are used fictitiously.


End file.
